Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.7 Jesteśmy nie tylko drużyną
Streszczenie Fioletowa Perła powraca w nowej odsłonie, a Cymofan i Koral w ramach walki tworzą Agat, która wymyka się z pod kontroli. Fabuła Mija tydzień od odejścia Srebrnego Opalu. Jest burzowa noc. Dziewczyna spokojnie śpi. Obok jej łóżka na tapczanie leży na poduszce klejnot Fioletowej Perły. Po chwili był grzmot który budzi Octavie. Klejnot Perły świeci się i unosi do góry. Formuje się nowa Perła. Po tym procesie ląduje na tapczanie z gracją. -Octavia? Świeci klejnotem na przerażoną dziewczynę. -Perło? Dwie istotki przytulają się do siebie. -Co się stało? -Jest burza i teraz boję się zasnąć. -Już. Spokojnie Octi. Pójdziemy do mojego pokoju. Tam żadne przeraźliwe hałasy cię nie zbudzą. -Dobrze. Idą na dół do pokoju Fioletowej Perły. Klejnot otwiera wrota, w pokoju jest pięknie. Wygląda jak wielki ogród wersalski. Na samym środku jest fontanna. -Wow jak tu pięknie. Dużo tu lilii. -Mhm. Są tu jak widzisz same liliowe. Ale. To tylko jedna część. Chodźmy do góry. Perła i Octavia skaczą wysoko za kolumny i mury obrośniętymi winoroślami. Ta część różni się od tamtej. Jest tu dużo chmur. -Tylko uważaj bo... Dziewczyna wpada do wody. -...pod nimi jest woda. Fioletowa Perła wyciąga dziewczynę z wody. -Widzę,że jeszcze nie umiesz chodzić po wodzie. Ale spokojnie na chwilę obecną lewituj. -*ziew* Dobrze. Przechodzą kawałek i są przy wielkim łóżku jakby zrobionym z chmur. - To jest specjalne łóżko dla klejnotów. Należało do twojej matki. Zawsze tu odpoczywała po ciężkich wyzwaniach. Nawet kiedy była z tobą w ciąży to tutaj spoczywała. -A jaka ona była? -Twoja matka? Była wręcz niezwykła, bo zawsze pragnęła przygód, poznawania nowych ludzi i zawsze potrafiła zaplanować bardzo dobrą i skuteczną strategie. Jednak w swoje czyny wkładała serce. To było w niej wyjątkowe. -A jak miała na imię? Octavia kładzie się spać. Przykrywa się miękką puchową kołderką. -Wszyscy nazywali ją Śnieżka. A teraz zaśnij. Jutro jest nowy dzień. I musisz być wypoczęta. Dobranoc Skarbie. Daje jej buziaka na dobranoc. -Dobranoc Perło. Nad ranem około 5 do pokoju Perły wchodzi Koral przez wodospady. -Koral? Co ty tu robisz?... -Szukałem... Kalosza... -A po co Ci kalosz?... -Bo yyy... mam trochę mokro przez te wodospady... -Jakoś wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało... -Ale teraz już tak bo trochę wylało... A więc tu jest młoda... -Ciii... Bo ją obudzisz... -Dobrze mamuśka... Ty a nie pomożesz mi tego zreperować?... -Sam sobie nie poradzisz?... -Khym... Przepraszam?... Jedna sprawna dłoń... -Ech racja... Tylko mi jej nie obudź... Perła idzie naprawić uszczelkę. Jest to świetna okazja dla Korala aby muc chociaż przez chwilę poczuwać przy swej ukochanej. Tego samego dnia trochę potem Cymofan i reszta podopiecznych Octavii wybiera się na misję. - Hej Octi! -Tak Perło? -Na co czekasz, chodź z nami. Szczęśliwa dziewczyna nie tracąc sekundy biegnie na portal. Teleportują się wszyscy do kwadratowego wymiaru. Wszystko chmury, drzewa , kamienie są albo sześcianami lub kwadratami. -Wow przypomina mi to jakąś starą grę na komputer albo konsolę. Co to za miejsce? -To jest kwadratowy wymiar. Nazwaliśmy to miejsce tak a nie inaczej bo. No sama widzisz Octuś. Jest tu takie niemałe cholerstwo które ostatnio zaobserwowałam. A raczej 2. - Co to takiego? -Nazywa się Pyton kolczasty. To taki skażony klejnot. Jest to dość długie ma ponad, jak nam przynajmniej Cymofan opowiadała 30 metrów. Zwykły klejnot sobie z tym nie poradzi. -No chyba że. Koralku?! -Co?!! O nie nie nie nie nie nie patrz tak na mnie. Absolutnie. -Ciemu? -Bo... Nie chcę kompromitacji przed wiesz kim... Przez chwilę sobie coś nawzajem szepczą do ucha. Wreszcie zrezygnowany Koral kiwnął głową. Cymofan zadowolona skacze ze szczęścia. -Z czego się tak cieszysz? -Będzie epicko! Będzie Miazga! Będzie olbrzymka! -Czyli fuzja? -Ppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dziewczyna również się ucieszyła, bo zobaczy po raz pierwszy jakąkolwiek fuzję. Fioletowa Perła nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona. Zaczyna się taniec. Cymofan tańczy w stylu coś pomiędzy tańcem brzucha, a tańcem artystycznym( to się chyba tak nazywa ), natomiast Koral typowym tańcem ulicznym. Jeszcze kilka ruchów i męski klejnot wbiega na Cymofan. Następuje połączenie. Formuje się gigantyczna fuzja. Jest 2 razy albo nawet 3 razy większa niż dom Octavii. Kiedy już prawie dochodzi do całkowitego uformowania dolna lewa ręka zaczyna się zniekształcać. Lecz fuzja się udała. - *ziew* Omg! Ale mnie już tu długo nie było. A już myślałam że do tego nie dojdzie. -Wow. Kto to? -O witaj malutka kruszynko jam jest Agat. Przybyłem tu aby powalczyć i miażdżyć. -Perło? -Tak? -Czemu on lub ona wygląda jak transwestyta? -Co to transwestyta? -...Facio który myśli o sobie jak o kobiecie... -Ooooo... -No moje skarbusie gdzie jest ten Pyton? Agat chce miażdżyć! Ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Wyłania się z niej po chwili wielki wąż z kolcami na ogonie. -To jest ten Pyton? -Tak kochana. I Agat pokaże mu kto tu rządzi! Bo Agat jest pomocny i da sobie radę że wszystkim! I będzie bronić swych przyjaciół! Gadzina rzuca się na fuzję.Ona skacze wysoko i naładowuje szarżę. Leci z niezwykłą prędkością i uderza o ziemię. Wąż okazał się sprytniejszy i uciekł. Lecz Agat ciągle korzysta z szarży i pędzi na Pytona. Udaje się jej( lub jemu) dogonić skażony klejnot i uruchomić swoją broń topór z łańcuchem i przepołowić z odległości 25 metrów węża. Wraca do formy klejnotu a Agat go bańkuje. Siada na ziemi trochę ją trzęsąc i zwija łańcuch przybliżając topór do siebie. O mało co nie zabił Octavii. Na szczęście Perła w ostatniej chwili ją odepchnęła. -Ach... To się nazywa życie... Pokonałam Pytonga! Hej skarbie łapaj. Fuzja rzuca bańkę z klejnotem do Octavii. Ta ją łapie. -Dlaczego tego nie odeślesz do świątyni? -No idę spać... Sayonarrra! Agat leży i szykuje się do snu. -Chwila, czyli nie masz zamiaru walczyć z drugim Pytonem? -Wisi mi to Perła. Z resztą nie byłem pewien czy faktycznie widziałam 2. Może to był 1. W międzyczasie Octavia idzie w stronę dziury. Tam schodzi trochę głębiej. To co zobaczyła ją przeraziło. -Perła! Agat! Chodźcie! -Co się stało? -Czy istnieje możliwość, że pytony się rozmnażają? W środku jest tysiące jaj wielkości jaj strusich. -O-o-o fuj. -Dajcie spokój zmiażdżmy je i będzie po kłopocie. Piaaaaaaa! Agat rzuca się na jaja. Kiedy jest już w połowie wyławia się drugi Pyton. Jest 2 razy większy niż ten wcześniejszy. -Wydaje mi się że to chyba mamusia. -No dobra. Co teraz Octi? -Wiać!! -Nie czekajcie zmiażdżę go. Przecież dam sobie... W tym momencie wąż uderza fuzję, a ta uderza o drzewo. -... O nie. Czas na miazgę. Na wspaniałą miazgę skarbeczki. Staje do boju, próbuje chronić swoich przyjaciół. -Agat. Agat? -Nie teraz. Realizuję swój plan. -Ale to nie działa! -Działa. Ja zawsze mam rację kochana! Dziewczyna cudem ocalał od zmiażdżenia głazem. Powoli rozumie że w pewnym stopniu to ona staje się zagrożeniem dla innych. -Agat proszę przestań! Fuzja nie reaguje. Nagle lecą kolejne kwadratowe głazy. Perła aktywuje włócznię i niszczy skały. -Agat przestań!! W dalszym ciągu jest zajęty walką. Octavia robi się coraz bardziej zła na fuzję że jest taką egoistką i lekko duchem. Jej klejnot zaczyna świecić. -Powiedziałam... Agat masz przestać!!!! Pokazały się jej kryształowe skrzydła. Wtedy już fuzja przestała walczyć a wąż widząc blask broni chce uciec do nory. Lecz wtedy dzieje się coś nowego. Dziewczyna zafascynowana ponownym widokiem skrzydeł próbuje nimi ruszać. Przez jeden zamach z jej skrzydeł poleciały z dużą prędkością ostre pióra celując na oślep. Jedno trafia w ogon bestii. Po chwili wybuchają. A Pyton wraca do postaci klejnotu. Perła bańkuje klejnot a Hybryda podchodzi do fuzji. -Agat wiem doskonale że chcesz dla nas dobrze. Lecz czasami przesadzasz i nie pomyślisz o tym co może się zdarzyć. Nie zastanowiłaś lub zastanowiłeś się nad tym czy ten wąż to faktycznie zagrożenie. Jak dla mnie to jest matka tych żyjątek. Broniła swoich dzieci i dlatego była taka agresywna. Ty też nas Bronisz bo nas kochasz. To wspaniałe ale... powinnaś lub powinieneś się czasem zastanowić dwa razy zanim cokolwiek zrobisz w naszym kierunku.A teraz Agat. Proszę Cię wróć do postaci Cymofan i Koral. Chcę porozmawiać z całą naszą trójką. -D-dobrze... Następuje de-fuzja. Cymofan pada na ziemię, natomiast Koral opiera się o głaz. -Octi... Skrzydła się chowają. Dziewczyna podbiega do klejnotów i im pomaga. Teleportują się do domu. Wszyscy usiedli na kanapie a Perła i Octavia odsyłają klejnoty do świątyni. -Słuchajcie. To jest pierwsza misja na którą mogłam z wami kiedy kolwiek pójść od 5 lat. Ostatni raz kiedy widziałam waszą walkę to jeszcze trochę wyglądaliście jak ekipa. Ale dziś? Agat nie był najlepszym rozwiązaniem.Ani dla was ani dla nas. Pamiętajcie że jesteśmy nie tylko grupą klejnotów mieszkającą pod jednym dachem. Jesteśmy nie tylko drużyną ale i rodziną. Wspierajmy się, nie działajmy w pojedynkę lub w dwójkę. Nawet jeśli jest się silnym to największą siłę daje nam rodzina. Razem możemy być niezniszczalni, potężni, niepokonani. Ale. Czy Wy chcecie być jeszcze drużyną? Nastaje minuta ciszy. Po chwili Fioletowa Perła oddaje głos. -Wiecie co? Octi ma rację. Trochę się między nami popsuło przez ten czas. Powinnśmy zacząć wszystko od nowa. -O powinniśmy wreszcie nazwać naszą ekipę. Ale jak? (Z racji tej że pomysłów mi brak nazwę drużyny pozostawiam wam. Najciekawsza wygrywa) Postacie *Octavia *Fioletowa Perła *Agat(Cymofan +Koral) *Cymofan *Koral Ciekawostki * Octavia w tym odcinku nazwała Agat transwestyta. * W tym odcinku widzimy po raz pierwszy pokój Fioletowej Perły( drugi pokój z serii) * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Koral nie lubi tworzyć fuzji. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05